


Monday Blues (the only thing more important than the Kardashians)

by Mariokart11



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariokart11/pseuds/Mariokart11
Summary: In which Hyunsuk is in the middle of an existential crisis, while Byunggon is in the middle of an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians





	Monday Blues (the only thing more important than the Kardashians)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blingblingjonghyunbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/gifts).



> Noticed this tag was a little lacking, just wanted to update with some silverboys content! Enjoy :)

It was easy to for Hyunsuk to forget just how small he was. 

Blissful ignorance as Junkyu said. 

But there were little moments where he couldn’t really think of anything else. 

It wasn’t his fault, their dorm was full of tall boys and he just happened to draw the short straw in the gene lottery (no pun intended.) Usually he didn’t mind, he’d just bitch, pout and move along, or find a stool to stand on if he was feeling really petty but lately it had been different.

With everyone else life just went on as normal, he’d bug Seunghun to grab him the chips from the top shelf, order Junkyu to get down the salsa and give them both hugs as payment because as much as he was a needy bitch he was also affectionate and loved his hyungs and dongsaengs more than he would ever admit. 

Everything always seemed fine, and then Byunggon would reach over Hyunsuk to grab a glass and his heart would stop.

He didn’t know when it started, but it felt like he couldn’t breathe around the rapper. They had always been close, best friends easily. Byunggon knew him better than anyone, but now even brushing against him on the way to the kitchen would make Hyunsuk turn pink. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but it made him cuddle up to Byunggon a little closer during their movie nights. He didn’t seem to mind, wrapping a tight arm around the newly extra cuddly puppy eyed boy that made Hyunsuks heart nearly explode. He would hate for YG to have to foot a medical bill that was all Byunggon’s strong arms fault. 

After a particularly late night marathon of Iris (he insisted they watch until they saw Seunghyun sunbaenim in that turquoise jacket) he fell asleep against his hyung, waking up with the sun glaring through the living room curtains. 

This wasn’t a new occurrence, he was usually the one to fall asleep halfway through a movie night but the second he opened his eyes all he could feel was the warmth of being wrapped in Byunggon’s arms. His entire mind was blank, like he was having a computer error. Byunggon groaned softly in his sleep, shifting until his chest was pressed against Hyunsuk’s, strong arms wrapped around Hyunsuk’s waist.

Hyunsuk was worried his heart would beat so loud it would wake the rapper up, but asleep he stayed, face buried in Hyunsuk’s chest. If this was anyone else he would’ve been able to laugh it off, wake them up with a teasing punch but it wasn’t anyone else, it was Lee Byunggon. 

He couldn’t figure out what had changed. When had he become so awkward around his favorite hyung? 

Eventually he gave in to the inevitable fate of his heart bursting and let himself get comfortable, melting into his hyung’s arms. Feeling more than content with his face buried in Byunggon’s hair, that smelled of his tea tree shampoo. He drifted off again, feeling warm and strangely sated. He woke up being gently shook, the sound of laughter filling the room. 

“Hyunsukie!” Junkyu cooed disgustingly sweetly, as the smell of pancakes reached his nose.

“Pancakes?” He asked groggily, eyes still closed. It was the most important, and only thing on his mind. 

“You can have some as soon as you stop crushing Byunggon hyung.” Junkyu laughed cheerily. 

Realization crushed him, almost as hard as he was crushing Byunggon, the lovely warmth that surrounded him wasn’t sunlight it was Lee Byunggon whose chest was shaking with laughter as seemingly ever awake person in the house giggled along. 

“I love you but we gotta go eat, you gotta get up.” Byunggon said, running a finger through Hyunsuk’s messy locks, still laughing at the grey haired rapper.

Hyunsuk mumbled a yeah yeah and grudgingly got up, pretending that Byunggon’s I love you hadn’t made his cheeks so pink. 

He blamed it on the sunlight and made his way into the kitchen, piling pancakes on his plate with a polite thank you and a lot of syrup. He was too tired to think, but pancakes were good, Yedam with syrup in his hair was cute and oh fuck, Byunggon with messy black hair falling in his eyes and a hand full of rings he’d forgotten to take off before Hyunsuk squished him to bed was absolutely deadly. 

His stomach went from being eager to eat, to doing fucking Olympic level gymnastics. 

And then the bastard opened his mouth and Hyunsuk had heard Byunggon’s morning voice about three thousand times by now but he swore he almost died. 

He focused on his pancakes and tried his very best to stay alive, cheeks full of syrupy goodness to avoid any possibly conversation that would give away how absolutely shaken he was by his hyung’s disheveled state. 

Breakfast ended faster than he would’ve liked, sending everyone off one by one. The kids off to school, Seunghun and Junkyu off to vocal lessons and fuck, it was Monday. Monday’s meant a whole four hours of nothing but Byunggon. Usually Hyunsuk looked forward to the four hours for the whole week, planning all the games and new songs to show his hyung but today he didn’t think he could face his hyung without turning pink. 

What the hell had gotten into him. 

He managed to kill the first hour pretty well, going over one of their dances while Byunggon sat and watched TV in another room. So far so good. Minimal embarrassment and he’d made some progress in perfecting the moves. 

Eventually, he decided to sneak out for lunch, hoping Byunggon would be caught up in whatever dumb show he had put on and would let Hyunsuk eat in peace, but the universe never wanted to just leave Hyunsuk be. 

He decided to make enough ramen for two, maybe he’d tell Byunggon about a bowl on the table for him after he’d finished his own and could clear out of there. He managed to boil some water without burning the house down, which he was quite proud of, and as he mixed everything into two bowls he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

Fuck. 

Byunggon had always been this touchy, but frankly Hyunsuk was secretly hoping he’d realized he didn’t like skin ship at all and would leave Hyunsuk alone. 

But Hyunsuk also knew if Byunggon ever stopped it would break his heart. 

 

“You’re like my college housewife” Byunggon said with a laugh, arms still around Hyunsuk’s waist. Hyunsuk’s cheeks turned bright pink at that and he grumbled something about not being that small for fucks sake and that it was only ramen.

He hated that he wanted to hear Byunggon call him his housewife again. He just groaned and leaned his weight against Byunggon, once again giving in to the affection.

“I thought you were watching a show” he managed to mumble, still wrapped in Byunggon’s arms, waiting for the ramen to be ready.

“I was, but you’ve been acting weird and somehow you’re more important than Keeping Up With the Kardashian’s.” 

Usually Hyunsuk would’ve laughed at that, exclaimed that he better be or he’d beat Byunggon and Kim Kardashian up, but all he could do was pray for the ramen to be ready so he could escape to the safety of his own seat at the table. 

Byunggon sighed and turned the tiny rapper to face him before giving him a big hug. 

Hyunsuk’s heart melted down the drain, he couldn’t even bother to stop himself anymore, wrapping his arms around the big idiot and snuggling his face into Byunggon’s chest.  
“What’s wrong Hyunsuk-ah?” 

Byunggon knew him too well, and yet Hyunsuk proceeded to mumble nothing was wrong and make up something about being stressed and went to carry their ramen to the table. Byunggon seemed to let it slide as they sat down to eat, trying to crack some crude jokes in order for Hyunsuk to manage a smile or two at most. 

It wasn’t awkward, the air just felt empty.

The two usually filled it with their loud banter but the weight of whatever happened to his cheeks when Byunggon looked at him a certain way had stolen all of Hyunsuk’s words. 

Lunch was gone in a heartbeat, they carried their dishes to the sink in an understanding silence and Hyunsuk was forever grateful Byunggon hadn’t pressed him about what was going on because if he was honest he had no idea either. 

He washed the dishes and Byunggon dried them, pinning Hyunsuk against the sink to put the plates away. Hyunsuk went red, his blood suddenly electric. It was too much, he needed to get away from Byunggon and cool off. 

He missed being his dorky self, he hated how overpowered he felt by whatever the hell was going on. 

He just felt so small next to Byunggon.

He hated the way his toes curled and his breath got short whenever he had to look up into those dark brown eyes. He liked the way it felt when all he could see was Byunggon’s chest, when his entire world was just one of Byunggon’s hugs. He loved his stupid jokes and the way he’d listen to anything he wanted to tell him, stories, his problems or dumb jokes he’d come up with. 

Maybe he just loved Byunggon. 

And then it all made sense. 

Why his heart leapt every time he walked in the room. 

He loved Byunggon, he knew that. He loved all the trainees but this was different. 

He was in love with Byunggon. 

He wasn’t sure why, or how, or when on earth it had started but it made sense even if he desperately didn’t want it to.  
“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to force it out of you?” Byunggon’s deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts, that voice that he loved so much. 

Good god he was fucked, he couldn’t be in love with Byunggon, not in this economy. 

He tried to brush it off and walk to his room but Byunggon was bigger, faster than he was and he found himself being tackled to the couch. 

“What’s bothering you, I just want my favorite chatterbox of a housewife back” Byunggon said, pinning him to the couch with an expectant look on his face. 

It was unavoidable, he’d have to tell him eventually right? 

Wrong. 

Hyunsuk managed to get him at a moment he wasn’t quite paying attention and roll himself off the couch, making a run for his room. 

Byunggon’s face stiffened, clearly worried. 

Hyunsuk came to him with everything, every problem he had and they would try and solve it together. Sometimes when he got sad he’d try and hide it to spare Byunggon’s feelings but by now he’d stopped trying to hide anything from Byunggon. They knew each other too well for secrets. 

Hyunsuk didn’t look sad, just confused and worried and Byunggon would do anything to make him sit down and tell Byunggon what was on his mind so he could have his goofy little puppy back.

He went to knock on Hyunsuk’s door. He knew it wasn’t locked but he still felt like he needed to be invited in. Hyunsuk opened it, barely able to meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry hyung.” Hyunsuk’s usually chipper tone was gone, replaced by something far more meek. 

Byunggon furrowed his eyebrows, there was nothing to apologize for.

“Why? You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

Hyunsuk just sighed before finally looking at him, holding his gaze. He could finally see all the anguish in Hyunsuk’s eyes and it made his heart hurt. He wanted to wrap Hyunsuk up in his arms and tell him it was okay, that he loved him and he’d be okay, they were all there for him but that didn’t seem like enough. He missed how playful they always were, how happy Hyunsuk always was.

He didn’t exactly know how it happened, if he had leant down or if Hyunsuk had stood on his tiptoes but he left the softest kiss on Hyunsuk’s lips before pulling back. 

He hadn’t meant to do it, but deep down he’d been wanting to for quite some time. 

Hyunsuk stood there with stars in his brown eyes, and Byunggon wondered if he knew he owned Byunggon’s entire heart.

And then Hyunsuk smiled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

He sounded so excited, Byunggon was confused.

“I’ve been worried for weeks, weeks!! I’ve been overthinking every step I take around you, worrying about every look I send your way because I like you in a way I shouldn’t, and then you fucking kiss me. You, kiss me”

He sounded so excited and playfully angry Byunggon wasn’t exactly sure how to respond so he just laughed and wrapped the puppy up in his arms. 

“Yeah?” 

Hyunsuk started laughing, light filling up Byunggon’s heart as the gloom over Hyunsuk lifted. 

Byunggon laughed with him, kissing the side of his head before dragging him to watch TV to finish off their dedicated Monday bro session. 

Halfway through Kylie being a bitch to Kendall, Hyunsuk got bored and decided a better alternative was distracting his hyung from his beloved Kardashian’s. 

He lifted his head from its perch on Byunggon’s shoulder and leaned over for a kiss. Byunggon seemed surprised, but put a gentle hand on his face and kissed him back. 

“If you were anyone else I wouldn’t bother missing the Kardashian’s for this ya know” Byunggon said softly in between kisses. 

Hyunsuk snorted, totaling his arm with his fist. 

“If you ever prioritize the Kardashian’s over making out with me I’m gonna slap you.”

“Oh we’re making out are we?” Byunggon asked before pushing him down on the couch.

“Wait isn’t that domestic abuse did you just threaten me with -“ Hyunsuk grabbed him by his shirt collar, leaning up to kiss him, mainly just to shut him up at his point.

“I love you so much I’d probably let you domestically abuse me,” Byunggon mused, “you’re like three feet tall you couldn’t do that much damage anyways”

He deserved the head slap given to him as soon as the words left this mouth. 

“I am NOT three feet tall!” 

Hyunsuk pouted, Byunggon rolled his eyes softly and muttered a sure sure before going in for another kiss. 

He was happy to have his Hyunsuk back. This kissing stuff wasn’t bad either but he’d really missed his partner in crime. Hyunsuk hooked his arms around Byunggon’s neck, deepening the kiss and okay wow this kissing stuff was kind of amazing and Jesus Hyunsuk looked so pretty with his gray hair all messy in a pajama shirt that Byunggon was 90% sure was his but if he said Hyunsuk was pretty out loud he would definitely get punched. 

And then the lock to the door clicked and he realized a little too late that he had his tongue halfway down Hyunsuk’s throat. 

Seunghun definitely realized and with an alarmed “Kids look away!” Hyunsuk was tomato colored. 

Byunggon was trying his best not to look smug but he couldn’t help it. Hyunsuk was his, his! 

Junkyu punched an excited fist in the air.

“I win!” Junkyu exclaimed excitedly.

“Hey you only beat me by a month!” Jihoon pouted.

Byunggon looked to Seunghun expectantly, Hyunsuk too busy burying his face in embarrassment and pillows to even comprehend what was going on. 

“We took bets on how many Monday’s we could leave you two alone before you finally got together” Seunghun explained, unloading some groceries into the fridge. 

“WHAT?!” shrieked a mortified Hyunsuk from under the pillows.  
“C’mon we all knew it was just a matter of time.” Junkyu laughed, pretty much everyone was laughing at the two of them by now as Byunggon pried the pillow away from Hyunsuk’s face. 

“They took bets.” He managed before the two rappers burst out laughing.

“Weeks, fucking weeks.” Hyunsuk groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Language!” Seunghun yelled from the kitchen sternly. 

“I hate this fucking family,” Hyunsuk sighed dramatically, smiling ear to ear. 

“Now that you’re back loudmouth, you’re my housewifey now, you gotta make me ramen and cuddle me until I’m sleep.”

A pillow smacked him in the face as Hyunsuk laughed at him.

“That means you have to buy me stupid clothes.” 

Byunggon cupped his face sweetly

“Oh honey, I already buy you stupid clothes,”

Hyunsuk’s jaw dropped in mock hurt.

“How dare you call my clothes stupid they’re the love of my life!”

“What does that make me then?”

“The guy who just insulted the love of my life!”

Byunggon sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I gave you a chance to be cute and this is what I get.”

He leant over and gave Hyunsuk a kiss on the nose. 

“Next time something’s bugging you just tell me,” Byunggon said, clapping his hands down on the couch and standing from it, “now I’m gonna go help Seunghun with dinner.” 

Hyunsuk’s cheeks decided to join the strawberries Seunghun bought by turning bright red. 

Today was far more eventful than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest shoutout to @blingblingjonghyunbby for editing this for me you're actually the best! Thanks for reading everyone <3


End file.
